Hong Kong
by springyeol
Summary: "No need to act like an innocent one, an angel, a pure kid. Tak perlu pura-pura inosen dan suci. Sebagian besar orang-orang pun seperti itu, sex, one night stand, and stuff," / [BTS, yoonjin/jinyoon(?) (Jin x Yoongi), taekook/vkook. bxb] / warning! mature content. re-posted.


**[twoshots special/yoonjin]** **Hong Kong**

 **main!yoonjin**

 **side!taekook**

 **trigger-warning:**

 **SMUT. (obviously lol) M-Rated. VERSATILE. NOT SAFE FOR THOSE UNDER 17. TIDAK-AMAN-UNTUK-YANG-DI-BAWAH-17-TAHUN. BANYAK KATA-KATA YANG TIDAK BAIK UNTUK DIKONSUMSI(?). slight cameo from kidoh(?)**

 **[!] no smut for this chapter** **ㅋㅋㅋ** **i'm being a tease lol.**

 **read at your own risk(?) but please, leave whatever you thought c;**

notes: yak lagi2 hasil repost dari 'shots' di chapter 10.

 **chapter ini terinspirasi oleh BTS Cypher PT.3 : KILLER**

 **sekali lagi, buat yang emang betul2 engga suka, aku sama sekali engga maksa buat baca, jangan dibaca kalo justru buat kalian eneg sendiri atau gimanaa gitu yah :") dan buat yg udah baca (mungkin udah ngerelain baca tulisan nistaku ini lol) HERE'S MY BIG HUUUUUUGGGG FOR YOU C"X**

okelah, prepare tissues for you to throw up(?) and enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _As you know, my voice is a bit tempting_

 _My good tongue skills that send girls and guys to Hong Kong_

 _I'm the top of the top of the food chain_

 _My non-stop craziness_

 _BTS –_ _Cypher PT.3 : KILLER_

 _(T/N: Hong Kong adalah ungkapan/logat/bahasa slang dari kenikmatan seksual)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus terjebak dalam lingkungan ini. Ia terperangkap dalam lingkungan di mana saat malam menjelang ia harus terbiasa dengan suara-suara ribut yang dikeluarkan tetangga. Seorang tetangga secara lebih spesifik, yang tinggal tepat bersebelahan dengan kediamannya.

Jin sangat membencinya.

" _Hi._ Kau tetangga baruku? Perkenalkan, Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Mulai dari sekarang kita akan bertetangga, kau tentu akan membutuhkan informasi tentangku."

Jin sangat membenci suara yang dikeluarkan _tetangga_ -nya itu saat pertama kali ia menempati kediaman barunya. Dengan langkah yang santai, tetangga itu melangkah mendekatinya yang tengah menyelesaikan merapikan perabotan rumah.

"Oh, _yeah_. Kim Seokjin."

 _Good job, Seokjin._ Kau berhasil memberinya tatapan _terserah-apa-katamu-aku-tidak-tertarik._

"Kau hanya perlu memberitahu jika memerlukan sesuatu. Kita bertetangga, bukan?"

Lagi, Jin ingin sekali membanting pintu di hadapan wajahnya. Dia hanya sangat-sangat membenci senyum yang diulaskan oleh tetangganya itu. Mereka baru saja bertemu, namun Jin sudah memutuskan bahwa ia _membenci_ tetangganya ini.

" _Thanks,_ tapi kurasa aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Seiring perkataannya, Jin berjalan memasukki rumahnya dan meninggalkan sosok tetangga barunya yang _menurutnya_ memiliki ekspresi yang menyebalkan.

Tanpa diketahui, tetangga itu bergumam, " _Sassy_." kemudian menyeka bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jarinya setelah menjilatinya.

 _This is just the beginning_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae, _stop that_! Kau membuat kepalaku sakit," Jin, yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa buku teks miliknya dan duduk bersandar di atas sofa di dalam kediamannya menggerutu pada sepupu yang tinggal bersamanya, Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk berbalas umpatan dengan seseorang dari seberang telepon.

Taehyung mendesis, " _No,_ hyung! _That asshole_ Jimin _needs to be taught some manners_ ," ucapnya lalu kembali beradu argumentasi dengan seorang bernama Jimin di seberang sana.

Jin mencengkram beberapa untaian rambutnya, "Kita memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini karena _aku_ butuh ketenangan! Sekarang kau malah semakin ribut padahal kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi menjauhi Jimin karena kau tak ingin melihatnya memelas padamu lagi demi menggerayangi tubuh–"

"Oke, hyung, aku mengerti." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jin dengan segera dan meletakkan jarinya ke atas bibir–mengisyaratkan Jin untuk diam lalu ia mematikan pembicaraan teleponnya.

Jin memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas, "Tetap saja _aku_ tak bisa menemukan ketenangan di sini. Tetangga _sialan_ itu selalu berisik dan anehnya suara berisik itu selalu terjadi saat keesokan harinya aku akan menghadapi test," Jin membuang nafas, " _Like that was well-planned_. Seperti semuanya sudah direncanakan."

"Tapi hyung, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Yoongi itu benar-benar atraktif? Oh, jangan lupakan seorang pemuda yang setiap Rabu malam datang ke rumahnya, dia terlihat _cute_ ," ujar Taehyung sembari menyisir surai berwarna gelapnya dengan jemarinya.

Jin menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Apa yang kau katakan, eh? Yoongi maupun siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan dirinya tidak terlihat menarik sama sekali di mataku." ujarnya tegas. Ia kembali memberi Taehyung sebuah tatapan jengkel.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan menghadapi hyungnya yang bertingkah lucu–menurutnya–, "Mengapa kau terkesan sangat tidak suka dengan Yoongi?"

Jin berkerut, ia nampak berpikir, "Ten-tentu saja karena dia menyebalkan! Maksudku, apakah ada seorang tetangga yang menghampirimu saat hari pertamamu pindah sembari memberinya sebuah seringai aneh? Apalagi raut wajahnya itu, membuat kepalan tanganku terasa gatal ingin meninju wajahnya."

Sepupu berambut gelapnya membulatkan bibir dan membesarkan kedua matanya, "Wow, wow, hyung, _calm down_.." Taehyung menepuk pundak sepupunya yang sudah menginjak tahun ketiga di universitas, setelahnya ia kembali terkekeh, "Lagipula, aku tidak yakin bahwa kau benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu pada Yoongi."

Taehyung tak perlu berpikir dua kali saat Jin mengerutkan keningnya.

" _I dunno, but somehow I think he can manage to get into your pants,_ hyung," Jin tersentak, ia memekik, "Tidak! Dari mana kau dapatkan pemikiran itu?!" pekiknya histeris layaknya berhadapan dengan hantu.

Taehyung hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai padanya.

" _Besides, if it happens I'm the one who get into his pants_ –" "Oh, jadi kau mengakuinya, hyung?"

Lagi-lagi, Jin tersentak, ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat krusial. "Ini karena aku terlalu lama tinggal bersamamu." ujarnya sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kepalannya.

Senyum di wajah Taehyung perlahan memudar. Dirinya merasa sesuatu menusuk dalam dadanya begitu mendengar ucapan Jin barusan. " _Anything wrong for me liking on boys?_ Kupikir kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan tak bisa disalahkan," ia menatap ke bawah lantai dan mengusak surainya sedikit, nampak raut kesedihan menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

Merasa bahwa dirinya mungkin melukai perasaan adik kecilnya, Jin terlihat panik, "T-tidak! Tentu bukan itu yang kumaksud, Taehyung-ah.." ia melembutkan suaranya dan bergerak perlahan mendekati Taehyung.

Jin menepuk kepala Taehyung dan memberinya beberapa usapan untuk menenangkannya. Merasakan kelembutan yang didapat dari hyungnya, Taehyung mengulaskan sebuah senyuman getir.

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Maaf aku terlihat terlalu sentimental," ujarnya, "Aku sangat mengerti bahwa orang-orang sepertiku dipandang sebelah mata oleh masyarakat, dan seharusnya aku membiasakan diriku ini. Namun semenjak kejadian itu–ugh.. Aku merasa menyesal, dan tak ingin mengulanginya lagi." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan bulir air yang hendak turun dari kedua maniknya.

"Taehyung-ah," Jin merasakan dorongan untuk mendekap adiknya dan memberitahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia mengerti perasaan Taehyung saat ini. Jin mengelus punggung Taehyung dan menggumamkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

"Bayangannya terus terngiang di kepalaku.. Saat dirinya meneteskan air mata di kala aku menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dan paksa.. Saat dirinya meraung dalam kurunganku, meminta agar aku membiarkannya pergi–namun aku malah mencengkram rambutnya dan mendorongnya dengan kasar ke dinding.. Dan-dan-dan–" "Cukup, Tae. Tak perlu mengingatnya lagi. Semua sudah berakhir, kau sendiri mengetahuinya, bukan? Bocah itu pun sudah memaafkanmu, dan ia sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Mengapa sekarang kau tidak coba untuk menemukan kebahagiaanmu juga?" Jin mengusap rambut Taehyung dengan penuh kehangatan.

Taehyung mengangguk lemah, dan mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan kasih sayang dari Jin. "Ne, hyung.. Aku hanya berharap aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau menerima masa laluku."

Jin memberinya cengiran jahil, ia mengetuk perlahan kening sepupunya, "Kau terkesan sangat _mellow-drama_ dan itu membuatku bergidik."

Sepupunya merasakan geli dari dalam perutnya begitu mendengar perkataan Jin, akhirnya ia bisa kembali tertawa. "Tulus dari dasar hatiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Jin mengalami pagi hari yang begitu pening dikarenakan tetangga spesifiknya yang semalam mengadakan sebuah pesta–pendapat Jin, sebab mereka terlalu berisik. Jin yang masih terdiam di atas ranjangnya kemudian meringis dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Dia pikir rumahnya itu semacam _club_ , hah?! Dia pikir dia bisa dengan bebas berpesta-pesta seperti itu?! Mengapa aku harus bertetangga dengan orang semacam dia itu ish!" geramnya sembari mencengkram selimut dan menyibakkannya dengan kasar.

Ia berjalan menuju dinding di sebelah lemari di dalam kamarnya dan menempelkan telinganya. Malam sebelumnya ia melakukan hal yang sama, untuk menguping sesuatu yang terjadi di kediaman tetangganya itu.

Jin bergumam, "Hening.. Mereka semua pasti baru saja tertidur. Huh, akhirnya..!" ia meninju perlahan dinding itu dan bergerak menjauhinya.

Kembali mengusak surainya dan menguap, ia menggelengkan kepala untuk mendapatkan kesadaran penuh. "Haah! Benar-benar melelahkan!" ia memendamkan kepalanya ke atas bantal dan berteriak jengkel.

"Hyung,"

Panggilan sepupunya dari luar pintu kamar membuat Jin terkejut sedikit.

"Aku berangkat ke sekolah. Tak usah sarapan, Hoseok-hyung sudah berjanji akan menraktir pagi ini. _Bye_ , hyung!" setelah mengetuk pintu kamar beberapa kali–sebuah isyarat bahwa dirinya akan pergi–Taehyung segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan Jin dapat mendengar suara mesin motor yang dihidupkan.

Jin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi test hari ini sementara kepalanya sudah terasa pening akibat kelakuan tetangganya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya berdering.

"Yeob–" " _Yah, jam berapa kau akan datang? Kau sudah berjanji akan mengajariku test hari ini!"_

Jin meringis dan membangunkan tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Ah! Belajarlah sendiri–" " _Kau 'kan sudah berjanji..! Kau sendiri tahu otakku hanya bekerja jika bersamamu, ayolah Seokjin!_ "

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti Hyosang! Tiga puluh menit lagi aku tiba, _bye_."

Dengan tidak berkepri-Hyosang-an, Jin memutus pembicaraan telepon dan kembali mengerang jengkel.

"Sial! Semua ini tak akan terjadi jika tetangga sialan itu tidak ribut-ribut semalam!" ia memukul-mukul bantal kepalanya dan melemparkannya dengan asal.

Kembali menguap, ia berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi dan satu pikiran terlintas dengan kuat di otaknya:

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada tetangga sialannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jin menghadapi hari terlelah dalam hidupnya. Ia kembali dari kampus dengan wajah yang terkerut–sebenarnya seharian tadi ia memang memasang wajah demikian–dan penampilan yang tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia terus menerus mengumpat tetangga sialannya dan berdoa semoga tetangganya itu menghilang dari lingkungan kediamannya.

Setelah turun dari bus, Jin menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah menjelang senja, matahari hendak pulang dan langit perlahan berubah warna. Orang-orang bergegas kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan hal itu membuat jalanan semakin sepi. Jin mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari kecil saat ia sampai pada jalanan yang sepi.

Akhirnya jarak antara dirinya dan rumahnya menyempit sampai beberapa rumah, dan tak diduga-duga kedua matanya melebar saat melihat pemandangan _mengerikan_.

Sepupunya tengah berdiri di teras rumah tetangganya bersama seorang pemuda berambut gelap dan memiliki pipi yang lucu.

Jin kembali terbelalak saat pemuda itu meninju perlahan lengan sepupunya dan tertawa riang sembari nampak tersipu. _Oh_ , pemuda itu memiliki deretan gigi yang lucu layanya seekor kelinci.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya–mengusir lamunannya tentang gigi pemuda itu yang nampak lucu dan berlari ke arah mereka dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Taehyung!" ia berteriak memanggil nama sepupunya yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya dan sibuk bercengkrama dengan pemuda tadi. Taehyung menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Jin tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Oh, selamat datang hyung." ia tersenyum begitu melihat hyungnya sampai di hadapannya dan nampak terengah-engah.

"Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Jin menaikkan nada suaranya dan memperlihatkan kebenciannya pada hal yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, "Ne?"

Jin mencengkram pergelangan sepupunya dan mendelik tajam pada Taehyung serta pemuda di sebelahnya, "Pulang."

"H-hyung?" Taehyung menganga tak percaya dengan yang dilakukan hyungnya. Ia merasakan cengkraman Jin mengerat dan hendak menariknya pergi.

"A-ah, t-tolong jangan bawa ia pergi.."

Kedua sepupu itu menolehkan kepala dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam membuka suaranya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit dan mendekati kedua sepupu itu.

"K-kau hyungnya, 'kan? B-bisakah kau izinkan Taehyung-hyung tetap di sini? _P-please, I-I need him_.."

Jin terperangah mendengar suara pemuda itu yang amat menggemaskan. Nada memohonnya terdengar sebagai alunan melodi dalam telinga Jin. Mendadak, ia merasa jatuh dalam pesona pemuda ini.

Tanpa disadari, cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung terlepas. Kedua maniknya masih memindai sosok pemuda manis itu. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali.

Perasaannya berkecamuk, ia tentu tidak suka siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan tetangga sialannya itu, apalagi jika menyangkut adik sepupunya. Namun pesona pemuda manis ini tak mampu ditolak olehnya. Ia sangat menyukai orang-orang seperti pemuda ini. Yang manis dan menggemaskan, ingin sekali ia mengambil orang itu _and cherish them like a cutie little_ _brother_.

"Oh.. Me-mengapa kau ingin adikku tetap di sini?" tanpa disadari, Jin melembutkan nada suaranya.

Pemuda manis itu terlihat kebingungan sedikit dan menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan ujung bajunya, "Uhm, k-karena aku ingin..?"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut pemuda manis itu. " _Cutest thing_." gumamnya yang dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan lemah dari pemuda itu.

Jin melihat adegan tersebut dengan kedua matanya dan merekamnya dengan jelas. Ia sangat mengerti semua arti dari tatapan sepupunya. Di mana saat sepupunya merasa kesal, jengkel, jijik, marah, sedih, kesepian, sakit, bahagia, tenang, dan.. _Jatuh cinta_.

Tatapan yang diberikan Taehyung pada pemuda manis itu masuk dalam kategori yang terakhir. Jin belum pernah melihat sepupunya menatap seseorang dengan begitu hangat dan teduh, persis seperti yang ia lihat di film-film atau drama-drama (namun berbeda jauh, karena film dan drama hanyalah skenario).

Jin menghela nafasnya berat. Nampaknya tidak semua yang berhubungan dengan tetangga sialannya itu adalah buruk. _Yeah_ , dia akan membiarkan Taehyung tetap di sini sesuai dengan permintaan pemuda manis itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Jin yang membuat kedua remaja itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arahnya. "Eh?" Taehyung memberikan ekspresi bingungnya bersamaan dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Jin berjalan mendekati mereka, "Kau boleh tetap di sini. Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan temanmu yang manis ini," ujarnya sembari mengulaskan senyum kecilnya dan menepuk kepala sepupunya.

Senyum berkembang di wajah kedua remaja itu, membuat mereka jauh lebih menggemaskan berkali lipat.

"Yay! _Gomawo, hyungie_!" Taehyung memberikan sepupunya sebuah cengiran lebar yang menandakan dirinya teramat senang. Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum malu dan memberikan Jin tatapan berseri-seri, " _Kamsa_." ujarnya.

Jin tak mampu lagi menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi pemuda manis yang nampak seratus kali lebih manis saat ini. "Tak masalah, _you little cutie_!" pekiknya sembari mencubit sekilas pipi gembil pemuda itu.

"Ah, hyung! _Andwae_!" menjadi semakin _childish_ , Taehyung menampik lengan Jin yang mencubit pipi pemuda manis itu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya mengelilingi tubuh pemuda itu, seakan tak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya. Sepupunya membalasnya dengan sebuah _pout_.

" _Ok, I'm leaving_. _Keep an eye on my brother_ , jangan biarkan ia memecahkan barang-barang." ucapan Jin membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk. Sementara Taehyung merengek padanya, " _The hell_ , hyung!"

Jin melambaikan tangannya pada kedua remaja itu dan hendak pergi sebelum sebuah suara memberhentikan langkahnya, "Namaku Jeon Jungkook! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Taehyung-hyung' _s brother_!"

Ia tersenyum kembali dan memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya, "Kim Seokjin! Ingat namaku baik-baik, Jeon Jungkook!"

Dan ia melihat kedua remaja itu tersenyum lucu padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit telah menghitam sepenuhnya. Angin malam yang berhembus menyapu kulit membuat siapa saja bergidik karena rasa dingin yang menyelimuti. Begitu pun Jin. Sosok pemuda berambut gelap itu tengah bergelut di atas sofa panjang di dalam ruangan kesukaannya, ruang tengah sembari membaca sebuah buku.

Ia menatap ke arah jam dinding, "Sudah hampir pukul sembilan namun Taehyung belum juga pulang," ia mengerutkan kening, "Apa yang sedang dilakukannya.."

Tepat bersamaan, bel pintu rumahnya dibunyikan oleh seseorang.

Jin mengerjapkan matanya dan hanya menatap ke arah pintu dengan matanya yang membulat. "Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini..?" gumamnya heran.

Bel pintu semakin gencar berbunyi.

Jin mendengus sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berada di balik pintu.

" _You_?!" pekiknya saat melihat sosok tetangga yang amat dibencinya dari balik pintu yang telah dibukakan olehnya.

Tetangga itu, Yoongi, hanya tersenyum simpul padanya dan memberi salam, "Yo, _evening_ Seokjin."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" rasa _disgusting_ dan _annoyed_ perlahan menjalar di sekujur tubuh Jin, raut wajahnya dipenuhi rasa jengkel. Berani sekali tetangga sialannya yang _pendek_ ini menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan Jin.

" _Hanging around_ ," jawab Yoongi datar. Setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum dan menampilkan dua garis di matanya serta pipinya yang terkembung lucu.

T-tunggu, aku tidak bilang dia lucu 'kan?

Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Jin, Yoongi bergerak memasukki rumah dan meninggalkan si pemilik rumah yang masih terpaku.

" _Wah, you surely have a nice house_ ," pujian terlontar dari mulut Yoongi selagi dirinya memindai seluruh isi rumah dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

Jin yang perlahan mendapatkan kesadarannya, berlari ke arah Yoongi dan menarik lengannya–sejujurnya Jin sangat membenci kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Yoongi–, " _You, get back to your home. NOW_." Jin menghentakkan satu kakinya, mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya pada sosok di depannya.

Yoongi, dengan begitu terampil menampik cengkraman Jin, " _No, don't wanna. You can't force me, I'm a guest here_ ," melihat ekspresi _annoying_ dari Jin, Yoongi menyeringai, "Tamu tak boleh diperlakukan buruk, benar?"

Jin mengerang frustrasi, ia mendesis pada Yoongi. Namun setelahnya ia kembali melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan menggerutu kecil seperti; _Yoongi sialan, tetangga sialan, apa itu tamu-tamu_.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Yoongi saat ia mendengar segala gerutu dan ocehan dari Jin. Ide yang benar-benar membuat darahnya berdesir cepat.

" _I bet you'll never screw on anybody_." Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jin dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang untuk menumpu kepalanya.

Jin tak mempercayai dengan apa yang ia dengar. Seorang seperti Min Yoongi yang notabene adalah tetangga sialannya berkata dengan begitu lancang padanya.

" _Excuse me_?!" pekiknya benar-benar merasa jengkel.

" _Admit it_. Kau itu tipe yang malu-malu, _pure_ , _innocent_ , dan _brainy_. Aku yakin selama hidupmu kau tak pernah meremas payudara ataupun penis." lanjut Yoongi sembari menunjuk pada Jin dan memindai tubuhnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Dagu Jin semakin ternganga mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Dadanya bercampur aduk, antara rasa tidak percaya dan kesal karena Yoongi mengejeknya secara tersurat.

" _What the fuck are you talking about_?!" Jin berteriak ke arahnya dan telah bersiap akan meninju wajah tak bersalah miliknya.

"Jika kau marah maka itu berarti yang kukatakan semuanya benar. Bahkan aku yakin kau tak pernah dan tak akan bisa memberikan suatu kenikmatan pada seseorang." tambah Yoongi masih dengan ekpresi santai dan tak bersalah.

"Pergi dari rumahku sekarang!" tanpa ragu, Jin mencengkram kerah Yoongi dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian kembali tenang.

"Rumahku sekarang sedang dijadikan para remaja itu untuk bermain seks. Kau dengar? Ingin pulang pun tak ada gunanya, remaja dan hormon mereka." Yoongi menunjuk ke arah rumahnya yang tepat berada di sebelah dari dinding rumah Jin. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara-suara aneh yang menyerupai suara lenguhan dan desahan.

Kedua manik Jin kembali membesar. Raut wajahnya berubah seakan-akan dirinya melihat monster. Sebab 'remaja' yang dimaksud Yoongi barusan sudah pasti adalah pemuda manis tadi dan.. Sepupunya.

"APA?! SEKS?! RUMAHMU?! SEPUPUKU?!" Jin berteriak layaknya orang gila dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yoongi tanpa ampun–beruntung ia tidak meninju wajahnya.

"Woow, tenanglah, ini tidak seperti sepupumu akan menghamili seseorang, Kookie itu juga lelaki," "AKU TAHU, _BASTARD_! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBUAT TAEHYUNG SEPERTI ITU!"

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat, " _The fuck_? Apa maksudmu tentang siapa yang membuat sepupumu seperti itu? Kau ingin bilang sepupumu menyetubuhi Kookie-ku karena ulahku?" "TENTU SAJ– eh, kau bilang apa? _Kookie-ku_?" sejenak cengkramannya pada Yoongi melonggar.

Yoongi berdehem sedikit dan mengerutkan dahinya, " _Yep,_ aku dan dia sempat beberapa kali melakukan seks. Namun sepertinya kali ini posisiku harus tergantikan oleh sepupumu itu, _bitter_." ujarnya dengan nada bercanda yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Jin. Jin hanya fokus pada ucapan 'seks' dari Yoongi.

" _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUUUUUCK_?! SEPUPUKU SEDANG MELAKUKAN HUBUNGAN DENGAN 'BEKAS'-MU?!" Jin kembali berteriak histeris. Ia tak menyangka penampilan _innocent_ dari seorang Jeon Jungkook mampu menipunya mentah-mentah. Bahkan ia menyesali saat dirinya sempat terpana dengan kelucuan dan kemanisan Jungkook. Jungkook _is actually one of the bastard like_ Yoongi. Setidaknya begitulah pikiran Jin saat ini.

"Jika mereka tertarik satu sama lain kenapa tidak? Dan memang apa masalahnya jika Kookie itu 'bekas'-ku?" tanya Yoongi yang memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan berkspresi tak bersalah.

"K-kau berkata seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja!"

"Bukankah memang begitu? _No need to act like an innocent one, an angel, a pure kid_. Tak perlu pura-pura inosen dan suci. Sebagian besar orang-orang pun seperti itu, _sex, one night stand, and stuff_ ," lanjut Yoongi sembari membetulkan kerah bajunya yang perlahan cengkramannya dilepas oleh Jin.

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, membuat Jin kembali terperangah tidak percaya. Apakah Yoongi yang terlalu ekstrim ataukah dirinya yang terlalu polos sehingga ia tak mampu menerima apa yang dikatakan Yoongi sepenuhnya?

Yoongi berdengus dan menaikkan ujung bibirnya begitu melihat raut wajah Jin, " _Dang_. Kau belum pernah berpengalaman, huh? _Bet you wont ever send any pleasure to anybody._ "

" _I'm fucking able to do that_!" merasa tergoda kembali, Jin yang telah diselimuti amarah memekik pada Yoongi bahwa ia mampu melakukan apa yang dituduh tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Yoongi merasa Jin perlahan telah jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Ia kembali memberi dorongan pada Jin agar dirinya dipenuhi oleh hasrat. Sebab sebenarnya sejak awal Yoongi telah tertarik pada sosok Jin yang begitu atraktif, menarik, dan selalu membuatnya penasaran.

"Berikan sebuah bukti jika kau mampu membuatku mendesahkan namamu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc yay!**

Doing the repost karena aku memilih2 cerita mana yang menurut aku masih layak dikonsumsi teehee~

kindly do me the 3 big favors, favs/follow/review ;3 any critics/comments are warm welcomed & appreciated ;))

thank you ;3

t/n: versatile = keadaan di mana mereka(?) merasa nyaman menjadi top/bottom


End file.
